Makoto
by The Mibu Wolf
Summary: A deadly alliance between Saito Hajime and an unknown warrior leads to the pursuit of Aku Soku Zan , and the reformation of a band of swordsmen the world has not seen the likes of since the Bakumatsu no Douran .


DISCLAIMER The characters and all likenesses thereof contained within Rurouni Kenshin are property of Nobuhiro Watsuki . Masaki Katsuhiro is an Original Character.

Author's Note

This is a period drama. There will be a few humorous moments , but this fic is written in the darker , more dramatic style than the Rurouni Kenshin anime . Said story ( unless noted by a flashback or dream sequence ) takes place after the Jinchu Arc , just after the end of the final act of the manga .

Chapter One : An Unusual Alliance

Saito Hajime irritably shuffled the enormous stack of paperwork upon his desk and looked towards the

door an instant before the discreet knock sounded upon it .

"What is it , Midari?" he barked . " Ano , Sir , the armorer's report has just arrived . The twenty katana you

ordered have been completed ."

"Excellent," Saito nodded curtly , stacked the paperwork , and rose . Grabbing his katana and attaching it

on his way out the door , he tapped Midari on the arm . " Come on , baka . We're going out for lunch .

Afterward we shall test these blades and see if they are satisfactory this time ."

Midari was pleased that his superior now seemed to be in a less hostile mood . However , he blanched as

the full implications of what Saito had said seeped into his mind . The thought of a sparring match between

him and his superior was not comfortable . No one wanted to be on the business of Captain Fujita's katana.

The man was legendary throughout the Police Department for his prowess with a sword .

Midari shook himself out of his stupor and followed his boss through the winding hallways of the Police

Headquarters and out into the bustling streets of Tokyo .

On their way to Saito's favorite soba vendor , Saito had that particular feeling that set the hairs on the back

of his neck standing . He paused in the street suddenly , causing Midari ,who was distracted as usual , to

walk bodily into the man . He then immediately side-stepped two paces as he sensed Saito's ki flaring .

"Ready your sword , Midari . You may have to use it ." Midari nodded , noting that Saito had already

loosened his own sword in its scabbard and that his hand was wrapped around the hilt in a death grip .

" There ," Saito indicated the source of his aggression with a nod , his eyes narrowing .

Midari's own eyes narrowed as he spotted a solitary figure at the end of the block .

The man , dressed in a dark blue gi and grey hakama stood out from the crowd in their brightly colored

clothing . His left hand was casually resting upon the hilt of his wakizashi , the katana at his side

untouched. A smirk played across the man's lips as his brilliant green eyes locked with the amber orbs of

the Wolf of Mibu .

"Let's go arrest this ahou , Midari . He's in blatant violation of the sword banning act ." Saito hissed .

Midari turned his resolve up a notch as they approached the man , putting distance between themselves in

order to flank him . The crowd parted between them as they sensed imminent trouble on the way .

The man stood his ground , the smirk deepening as Saito and Midari came to a stop ten paces from the man.

" Well , well . To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from two of Tokyo's Finest ," the man said , in a

voice that reminded Midari of a sheen of oil upon a blade .

"You are in Violation of the Sword-banning act of the Emperor , and I hereby place you under arrest.

Remove your weapons and hand them over." Midari ordered. The man chuckled briefly and answered " I

know of no sword ban . On what grounds do you have to arrest me ."

Midari drew his saber and took a step forward . " If I have to take those blades by force , I will . Just hand

them over , and there will be no more trouble."

The man's smile deepened as a look came across his face that could only be described as wolfish .

He slowly pulled the scabbarded wakizashi from his belt and held it at the ready.

" If you think you can take it , why don't you go ahead and try ." The man stated , his eyes narrowing an

imperceptible degree as he took up a stance. So be it Midari thought as he lunged at the lawbreaker.

The man slipped to the side easily , the tip of his scabbard tapping the back of Midari's knee . Midari

pivoted and made a side slash , only to find his blade parried by the wakizashi's scabbard. The man leaned

in close and said to Midari " If this continues , you shall soon see the folly of your actions ."

With a twist of his wrist , the swordsman ended the weapon lock and spun around Midari to distance

himself. Midari turned and slipped into the Chudan form . He was exceptionally competent in the Jigen

Ryu , and could not understand why this man was not yet bleeding . Midari charged with a battle cry , only

to find the wind knocked from his lungs as the swordsman removed the tip of his scabbard from Midari's

midsection . How did he strike before me , Midari thought , as he pulled himself up to his full height .

" I bore of this . Do you yield ?" the man asked . "NEVER !" Midari cried as he charged the man , who too

easily swept Midari's attack and knocked the legs out from under the shorter man with the sword scabbard .

The policeman , now flat on his back and panting , suddenly found the tip of the scabbard pointed at his

throat . " Do you yield , Mr. Policeman , or do I have to crush your windpipe for you to believe that you

have lost ." Midari just laid there . A sudden scraping of metal on metal brought his eyes to rest upon

Saito.

The man turned , and asked of Saito " I suppose I must teach you a lesson , also ." The swordsman's eyes

narrowed as he picked up on Saito's ki . Slowly the man placed the wakizashi into the belt of his hakama

and drew both of his swords .

" I am Masaki Katsuhiro , Niten Ichi no Ippu Ryu , Satsuma Prefecture ." the man said slowly ,

slipping into a stance . " I am Fujita Goro , Mugai Ryu , Tokyo Police Department . Will you yield ?" Saito

answered . "Never ,"the man replied .Saito smirked . " Then come."

Saito slipped into the Gatotsu stance.

Both men tensed , as if waiting for an unspoken signal .

A cooperative bird cried overhead , and Masaki Katsuhiro charged forward with tremendous speed .

Saito slid his blade down vertically blocking the "X" slash of Masaki's attack . He was mildly surprised

to see the wakizashi sliding down and around his block in an attempt to make a side sweep . Saito back-

stepped and spun in a side slash , blocking the wakizashi and ending up back to back with the man . Both

spun around taking three back-steps to distance themselves as they slipped into their respective stances .

Masaki's eyes narrowed as he stated to Saito ,

" You fought in the Bakumatsu No Douran ."

A measure of respect came into the man's eyes as Saito uttered " Aa. As did you ." With that , Saito

charged with his Gatotsu . Katsuhiro parried with his wakizashi while Saito ducked the man's side slashing

katana . Saito grinned as this now put the man in an awkward position , then frowned as a similar grin

crossed Masaki's face . Too late , Saito just barely avoided the second swing , feeling the bite of metal

across his neck with the sudden realization that Katsuhiro's katana is double-edged . The scent of his own

blood fueling His fire , Saito now attacked unchecked. This man would be the first to feel Saito at full

strength since the bout with the Battosai at the Kamiya Dojo . Masaki Katsuhiro grinned wolfishly as he ,

too realized that there would now be no holding back . The two men flew at each other repeatedly ,

Masaki getting a a cut across the chest and Saito receiving one to the left arm. Saito swept Masaki's

charge, knocking the wakizashi from the man's grasp. " Now , let's see how you fight with a single blade,"

Saito sneered into the face of His opponent.

He was mildly surprised , however , as Masaki Katsuhiro slipped into a right-handed version of the

Gatotsu . They both charged , and as the two thrusts missed each other by a hair's breadth , the swords

collided with each man performing the perfectly executed side-slash . They ended up sliding to a stop ,

facing away from each other , both holding the pose of their respective last strike .

Both men slowly turned to face each other . Katsuhiro's smirk grew wider as he suddenly realized who

his opponent was . "I know you now . You're Saito Hajime . That hirazuki of yours is unmistakable ."

"Hnn ." Saito assented . :You're more perceptive than you seem ." Both men slipped into their Gatotsu

stances and squared off for another bout . Masaki pressed the attack , parrying Saito's _Ishiki _ and _ nishiki_

all too easily . Saito was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he did not know how this battle would end ,

he had never faced an opponent that used the same style as his own .

Masaki backstepped , and took another form , one that Saito was unfamiliar with .

It looked like the pose for _ nishiki _ , but the blade was positioned vertically , instead of

horizontally . Masaki charged , much faster than he should have been able to , taking

Saito by surprise. As Masaki neared Saito , he did not thrust. Saito had already began to parry

The oncoming thrust , and did not notice the change in position in time . Te hilt of Masaki's

Katana landed squarely between the eyes of the Wolf of Mibu , knocking him to the ground.

With the tip of His blade at Saito's throat , Masaki Katsuhiro leaned down to the furious Wolf.

"I have come to seek you out , Saito Hajime . I mean you no harm , but a test of the blade was

neccesary for me to make certain that I had the right man . I came here not to kill you ,

but instead to ask for an alliance with you ," Masaki explained carefully . He slowly raised

the tip of His sword away from Saito's throat and downward in a ready position.

Saito slowly picked himself up from the ground and scabbarded his katana . "You seem

To have proven your point , Masaki. You had every right to kill me , a feat not easily accomplished.

I will speak with you on this matter , but you must come with me. Midari-kun , stop looking so pathetic and

come along." Saito ordered. All three men scabbarded their various blades , and Saito led off to

the soba vendor , Masaki inbetween them , and Midari bringing up the rear. Midari was baffled

by the stranger's prowess with a blade , as was Saito ( although he never showed it, ) for no-one

had been able to best him since he was but a child . The only men he had ever fought that even

came close to his level of skill had been the Battosai and the madman Shishio Makoto . Yukishiro

Einishi had been close , but his techniques were inferior to Saito , who had an advantage by having

much more experience with the tactics of battle. Midari was obviously confused by the rather sudden turn

in events . Masaki Katsuhiro was a trifle disturbed , also . He had expected a duel from Saito , but had

certainly never prepared himself for the eventuality that he wouldn't have to coerce Saito into helping him .

'_Don't let your guard down , baka,_" he thought to himself . "_ He hasn't agreed to anything yet. He may _

_listen to this proposal and tell you to eat your sword . Do not underestimate this man . His accomplice _

_may be an idiot , but no-one ever accused Saito Hajime of being a fool." _ Saito kept his own thoughts to

himself , as usual . After a brief walk , the small party arrived at their destination . Saito turned to Masaki

and informed him that he would have to explain over lunch. Masaki nodded his assent and the three stepped

into the Akabeko Restaurant .

I am aware of the fact that this is a horrible way to end a first chapter , but I have limited time available , and explaining the alliance requires a whole chapter unto itself . Any reviews would be appreciated , as this is the first work of fanfiction that I have authored .

Thank you for your time .


End file.
